Paradise Lost - Indonesia Version
by HakunoShibou
Summary: Hakai mampu melihat semuanya jauh ke depan, terutama untuk Tamotsu. Dan sekarang, Tamotsu benar-benar akan kehilangan malaikat yang paling dicintainya.


**Paradise Lost**

 **A One-Shot Story from Deep Abyss series**

* * *

Di sebuah pulau yang cukup jauh dari markas Abyssal, Hakai terbangun dikarenakan sinar matahari yang masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Ia membuka matanya dan melihat ke sekitarnya. Cukup gelap walaupun sudah terdapat sedikit sinar matahari yang masuk, dan kosong. Dan pada saat itulah, ia menyadari sesuatu yang salah. Ia berkata,

"Ini hanya perasaanku saja, atau dunia sudah terbalik sekarang."

Hakai melihat ke arah atasnya dan melihat lantai yang cukup dingin. Ia mengangguk dan berkata,

"Ok, dunia sudah kiamat... Jika kondisi seperti ini sih. Atau, huh ?"

Hakai baru menyadari dirinya diikat dengan rantai, dan dalam keadaan digantung terbalik di udara. Ia melihat ke tangannya yang terikat dengan erat, dan kemudian berkata,

"Siapa yang memiliki _fetish_ seperti ini ?! Dan kenapa aku terikat ?"

Hakai berusaha untuk meronta-ronta, dan kemudian langsung berhenti sebentar. Ia menatap tajam dan kemduian berkata,

"Hei Penulis ! Kenapa diriku terikat seperti ini ? Dan dalam keadaan digantung terbalik pula."

Hakai seperti mendengarkan sebuah jawaban, dan kemudian langsung berkata,

"Huh ? Mereka menangkapku ? Kau pasti gila... Huh ? Coba ingat lagi ?"

Hakai menutup matanya dan kemudian langsung mengingat satu kejadian sebelumnya. Ia langsung mengangguk dan kemudian berkata,

"Ah, iya... Aku membiarkan mereka menangkap diriku, dan sepertinya ingatanku masih kabur karena pukulan salah satu penjagaku dulu."

Hakai mengangguk dengan penuh kemenangan dan kemudian berkata,

"Setidaknya, aku dapat menggunakan kekuatanku, benar ?"

Hakai tersenyum sinis dan berkata,

"Jangan bilang kau tidak memperhitungkan hal tersebut. Sudahlah... Ahahahahaha."

Ia berkonsentrasi sesaat dan kemudian bayangan hitam mulai mengelilingi dirinya. Dengan arahan dari Hakai, bayangan hitam tersebut berubah menjadi pedang dan memotong rantai yang menggantung dirinya. Dan pada saat itulah, Hakai berkata,

"Tunggu sebentar... Apa yang aku lupa, ya ?"

Hakai melihat ke arah atasnya dan melihat lantai yang sangat keras dan dingin. Hakai langsung berkata dengan pasrah,

"Oh iya... lantai... Aku lupa itu... Dan ini akan sangat menyakitkan."

Hakai terjatuh dengan kepala mengenai lantai terlebih dahulu. Ia menggerutu sebentar, sembari memerintahkan bayangan hitam tersebut untuk memotong rantainya. Setelah tangannya terbebas, ia langsung mengusap kepalanya yang kesakitan sembari melihat ke sekitar ruang penjaranya.

Tidak berapa lama, ia mendengar suara ledakan dari bagian atas ruangannya. Ia berkata dengan pelan,

"Mereka sudah datang rupanya..."

Tidak berapa lama, sebuah batu jatuh dan hampir menimpa Hakai. Hakai langsung melihat ke arah batu tersebut dan kemudian menunjukknya. Ia berkata,

"Kau ingin membunuhku, ya ?! Hei, penulis laknat !"

Menyadari pertanyaannya tidak akan didengar, Hakai memilih untuk berdiri dan kemudian berjalan ke dekat pintu. Ia memanggil penjaga penjaranya untuk datang ke tempat tersebut. Namun, tidak ada satu pun yang datang. Ia mengetuk pintunya dan kemudian memanggil kembali. Tetap nihil. Maka, ia langsung mengetuk dan berkata,

"Jika tidak ada yang datang, aku akan buka pintu ini dengan paksa !"

Tidak ada yang datang, dan Hakai langsung membuat sebuah armor di tangannya. Ia memusatkan tenaganya di tangannya dan memukup pintu tersebut hingga terbuka. Setelah itu, ia berjalan keluar dan melihat cukup banyak mayat di depannya. Ia tidak memperdulikan hal tersebut dan langsung berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Ia berkomentar,

"Ini cukup baik... Sepertinya..."

Ia terus berjalan dan kemudian berhenti di depan pintu keluar. Ia langsung berkata,

"Ahahahahahaha... Dikarenakan masalah tadi, aku lupa menyambut kalian semua. Maafkan hamba ini."

Hakai langsung menunduk dan kemudian berkata,

"Selamat datang kembali."

Hakai tertawa keras dan kemudian langsung berjalan dengan pelan menaiki setiap anak tangga di hadapannya. Hakai kemudian berkata,

"Aku yakin kalian bertanya-tanya mengapa diriku dapat tertangkap oleh mereka."

Hakai terus berjalan tanpa melihat ke arah belakangnya. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Dapat kukatakan dengan mudah. Aku mendapatkan _mainan_ baru. Mudah, benar ?"

Ia tertawa hingga akhirnya ia tiba di luar dari ruangan tersebut. Markas Angakatan Laut yang mengurung dirinya di sana sudah luluh lantak. Api membakar di setiap sudut markas tersebut, dan ia mendengar teriakan penuh penderitaan dari semua manusia di sana.

Hakai merenggangkan badannya dan melihat Katori dan Kashima yang berlari ke arah dirinya. Hakai langsung berkata,

"Maafkan aku membuat masalah yang cukup besar seperti ini."

"Kau ini... Hanya untuk menghancurkan markas ini, kau sampai membiarkan dirimu sendiri tertangkap." ujar Kashima

"Memang ini cukup gila, namun terbukti cukup efektif." jawab Hakai dengan entengnya.

"Tetapi, kau tidak memperhitungkan seseorang dengan taktik tersebut." ujar Katori sedikit kesal.

"Siapa ? Aku kan tidak memberitahukan siapapun mengenai ini." tanya Hakai

"Anemone-san ! Dia mengamuk di salah satu sisi pulau ini." ujar mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Ah... Aku lupa mengenai dia." ujar Hakai

"Dan sekarang hanya dirimu saja yang dapat menghentikan dia dalam bentuh _hime_ tersebut." ujar Kashima

"Iya... Iya... Aku akan menghentikan dirinya." ujar Hakai

Kashima dan Katori melihat satu sama lain, dan kemudian langsung menghela nafas. Hakai langsung mengajak mereka berdua ke tempat Anemone. Selama perjalanan ke tempat Anemone, Hakai berkata,

"Kalian tahu, aku bertemu dengan salah satu Laksamana mereka di sini."

"Mulai lagi, deh." ujar Katori

"Sepertinya kau sudah cukup bosan dengan hal ini, Katori-chan." ujar Hakai menggoda Katori

"Bagiku sudah cukup basi." jawab Katori

"Tidak bagi adikmu." ujar Hakai sembari menunjuk ke arah Kashima

Katori melihat wajah penasaran dari Kashima, dan langsung menghela nafas. Hakai langsung berkata,

"Tetapi, karena ada yang bosan... Aku tidak jadi deh."

"Lanjutkan. Aku kasihan dengan Kashima." ujar Katori

"Heh ? Tumben jadi kakak yang baik. Baiklah..." ujar Hakai

Hakai kemudian tertawa dan kemudian melihat ke arah mereka berdua. Hakai langsung berkata,

"Aku bertemu dengan seorang Laksamana yang mencintai seorang Gadis Kapal."

"Huh ? Hanya segitu saja ?" ujar Kashima sedikit kecewa

"Aku belum selesai. Aku tahu, Gadis Kapal yang dicintai oleh pria ini sangat murni dan sangat menyerupai malaikat. Aku membacanya dari kepalanya langsung." ujar Hakai

"Apa masalahnya dengan hal tersebut ? Jangan bilang kau akan..." tanya Katori yang langsung disela oleh Hakai

"Katori, aku belum selesai. Jadi kalian tentu saja tahu kisah cliché di mana sang Laksamana pergi bertempur jauh dari pasangannya karena perintah dari atasan mereka, dan meninggalkan pasangan tercintany di tempat yan banyak serigala yang akan mengambil malaikat yang murni tersebut ? Dia sangat khawatir dengan hal tersebut." ujar Hakai

"Begitukah ?"

"Aku merasa ia terlalu banyak membaca Doujin yang mengarah ke sana. Mungkin yang tenar akhir-akhir ini hingga masuk ke dalam perbincangan di salah satu portal berita Otaku yang berjudul, 'I Can't sesuatu' yang dibuat oleh seseorang dengan nama pena H*ten, yang juga membuat trauma penulis tercinta kita ini." ujar Hakai sembari mengangkat bahunya

"Apa maksudmu, Hakai-san ?" tanya Kashia dengan wajah bingung

"Atau mungkin, ia baru saja selesai membaca Doujin Bismarck karya seseorang bernama Ich**aka. Hmmm, entah mengapa aku malah seperti mempromosikan mereka berdua. Sudahlah." ujar Hakai dengan enteng.

"..."

"Aku tidak dapat berkomentar banyak mengenai ini. Ini hanyalah salah satu asumsi saja." ujar Hakai

Katori dan Kashima melihat satu sama lain dengan wajah bingung. Hakai kemudian tersenyum sinis dan berkata,

"Aku tahu dia memiliki masalah seperti itu. Sehingga, aku memberikan ia satu solusi."

"Wow, kau baik sekali, Hakai-san." ujar Kashima

"Begitukah ? Aku sangat tersanjung kau berkata demikian." ujar Hakai

"Apakah yang kau berikan kepadanya ?" tanya Katori

"Sekarang kau pun tertarik rupanya." goda Hakai

"..."

"Baiklah. Aku memberikan ia kesempatan untuk kembali ke satu titik di masa lalunya jika ia mati. Seperti kisah sengsara seseorang yang menjadi tenar akhir-akhir ini, dan membuat fandomnya ribut sendiri karena pilihannya. Bukan sesuatu yang menjadi masalahku sih." ujar Hakai

"Kesempatan kembali ke masa lalu ?" tanya Kashima

"Iya. Jadi, ia dapat mencegah kejadian tersebut, atau jika perlu mengubahnya." ujar Hakai

"Namun, hal tersebut merupakan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin. Karena, jika ia kembali ke masa lalu dan mencegahkanya, akan ada kejadian yang sama namun di waktu yang berbeda." ujar Katori

"Tepat sekali, karena dengan mencegah yang terjadi di masa lampau, yang kau lakukan bukan mencegahnya, yang benar adalah menunda kejadian tersebut." ujar Hakai dengan wajah puas

"Daripada sebuah solusi, itu lebih ke arah penyiksaan." ujar Katori

"Bukankah hal tersebut sama saja dengan kehidupan abadi ? Bagi mereka yang tidak mengalaminya, mereka akan iri dengan orang yang memiliki kehidupan abadi. Namun, bagi yang merasakannya, itu adalah penyiksaan." ujar Hakai

"Masalah perspektif lagi." ujar Katori

Katori dan Hakai tersenyum sinis karena sudah setuju mengenai satu hal. Kashima melihat ke arah mereka berdua, mengangkat tangannya, dan bertanya,

"Hakai-san, apakah dia menerimanya atau tidak ?"

"Dia menolaknya." ujar Hakai

"Eh ? Padahal menurutku itu sangat bagus." ujar Kashima

"Tapi, aku berikan saja kepada dirinya. Buat persiapan." ujar Hakai sembari tersenyum sinis.

"Seperti biasa, kau itu sangat baik dan juga kejam." ujar Kashima

"Tepat sekali, aku memberikan dirinya sebuah hadiah yang indah." ujar Hakai

"A very nice gift..." ujar Katori

"Gift yang kau maksud itu yang mana ? Yang ini atau yang itu ?"

"Yang kedua." ujar Katori

Hakai tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban dari Katori. Ia kemudian melanjutkan,

"Seorang pria harus menjaga malaikatnya agar tidak ada yang menghancurkan sayapnya."

"Tumben sekali aku menggunakan istilah malaikat." ujar Katori

"Itu bukan masalahmu. Lagipula, jika pria itu sedikit saja tidak memperhatikan malaikatnya, seorang iblis yang akan mengambilnya dan membuat dunianya menjadi sebuah neraka. Namun, terkadang iblis tersebut datang secara tiba-tiba tanpa diketahui oleh pria tersebut."

"Sangat bagus, dan juga masih cukup cliché." ujar Katori

"Katori, kau masih marah kepada diriku ?" tanya Hakai

"Tentu saja. Untuk masalah membiarkan dirimu tertangkap." ujar Katori kesal.

"Ahahahahahaha... Maaf... Maaf..." ujar Hakai

"Jika dia masih ada di sini, aku yakin dirinya akan sangat marah kepada dirim." ujar Katori sembari menunjuk ke arah Hakai

"Aku tahu."

Hakai kemudian berhenti sebentar dan melihat monster milik Anemone yang mengamuk. Ia langsung merenggangkan badannya dan kemudian berkata,

"Ayo, kita hentikan Anemone dan kembali ke markas kita. Aku sudah cukup rindu dengan markas tersebut."

Hakai langsung membuat sebuah meriam, dan berlari ke arah Anemone dengan diikuti oleh Katori dan Kashima. Dan pada saat Katori dan Kashima melewati dirinya, ia melihat ke arah belakang dan berkata,

"Selamat menikmati cerita ini..."

* * *

Satu minggu yang lalu, Hakai tertangkap oleh salah satu divisi Gadis Kapal yang sedang berpatroli di lautan sekitar markas mereka. Dan hal tersebut membuat terkejut pemimpin markas tersebut. Permimpin di markas tersebut adalah seorang pria dengan rambut hitam pendek dan terdapat bekas luka di dahinya. Namanya adalah Fujiwara Tamotsu, salah satu Laksamana yang bertindak langsung di bawah arahan Kawano Shinji.

Saat ini, ia berada di markas tersebut karena perintah dari Kawano Shinji. Dan ia pun terpaksa meninggalkan Gadis Kapal tercintanya karena musuh yang akan mereka hadapi adalah Hakai yang telah menenggelamkan cukup banyak Gadis Kapal. Walaupun demikian, ia tetap khawatir dengan kondisi pasangannya di Yokosuka selama ia tinggalkan. Namun, hal tersebut harus dikesampingkan setelah mendapat laporan tersebut.

Tamotsu berjalan bersama dengan beberapa staffnya dan melihat Hakai yang dirantai kakinya. Ia terlihat sangat tenang, dan terdengar sedang bersiul. Tamotsu melihat cukup banyak orang yang menjauh dari diri Hakai, dan memilih untuk berjalan mendekati Hakai. Ia langsung berkata,

"Jadi, inikah pria yang menjadi Laksamana Abyssal tersebut ?"

"Tepat sekali. Namaku adalah Hakuno Ichirou. Salam kenal." ujar Hakai

"Eh ? Kukira namamu adalah Hakai." tanya Tamotsu

"Aku tahu dirimu cukup dengan dengan adik idiotku itu. Jadi, harusnya kau tahu nama asliku." ujar Hakai dengan entengnya

"Siapa adikmu ?" tanya Tamotsu

"Shinji. Kawano Shinji." jawab Hakai

"Eh ? Kau dan pemimpin tertinggi ?!" ujar Tamotsu dengan wajah terkejut

"Itu sesuatu yang tidak perlu kau ketahui sekarang."

"Sepertinya, kau mengetahui apa yang kutanyakan." ujar Tamotsu

"Tepat sekali. Aku dapat membacanya. Jadi, biarkan ini menjadi rahasia saja." ujar Hakai

"Rahasia ? Untuk siapa ?" tanya Tamotsu

"Pembaca. Ups, mereka yang mengerti bahasa ini pasti akan mengerti dari masa laluku. Ehehehehehe." ujar Hakai

"Huh ?"

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu mengerti mengenai masalah ini." ujar Hakai

Hakai langsung tersenyum dan kembali bersiul. Tamotsu melihat ke arah Hakai dengan wajah penuh kebingungan, dan kemudian langsung mengerti sesuatu mengenai Hakai. Ia langsung memerintahkan semuanya yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut untuk keluar dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Setelah itu, Tamotsu berkata,

"Banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa dirimu adalah seseorang yang cukup gila dan juga psikopat."

"Atau mungkin seorang sosiopat. Tidak ada yang tahu dengan pasti sih, kecuali akau dikirim ke psikiatr. Ahahahahahaha." ujar Hakai

"Dan juga aku dengar kau merupakan seseorang yang senang dengan filosofi." ujar Tamotsu

"Tidak juga." ujar Hakai

Terdapat keheningan antara Tamotsu dan Hakai. Tamotsu kemudian melihat ke arah Hakai yang tersenyum sinis, dan berkata,

"Kau selalu bertemu dengan Laksamana atau Gadis Kapal targetmu dan berbincang-bincang dengan mereka. Mengapa kau melakukan hal tersebut ?"

"Itu mudah. Untuk lebih memberikan warna ke dalam kejadian tersebut." ujar Hakai

"Kau sinting."

"Tepat sekali." ujar Hakai dengan wajah penuh kebanggaan.

Tamotsu hanya dapat menghela nafas saja mendengar jawaban dari Hakai. Pikirannya benar-benar campur aduk antara Gadis Kapal yang ditunggunya di Yokosuka dan pria di hadapannya, seorang pria yang telah menghancurkan cukup banyak Markas Angkatan Laut tanpa menyisakan siapapun. Hakai melihat ke arah Tamotsu, dan bertanya,

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu di kepalamu, benar ?"

"Iya. Mengenai apa tujuanmu..." ujar Tamotsu yang langsung disela oleh Hakai

"Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya seorang Gadis Kapal." ujar Hakai dengan tenang

"Huh ?!"

"Tepat sasaran."

"..."

"Harap kau ketahui, aku sudah bertemu dengan banyak Laksamana untuk mengerti masalah ini. Kawano Shinji. Okada Kou. Junichi Itou. Mereka hanya sebagian saja yang dapat kusebutkan. Belum lagi mereka yang hanya kuperhatikan saja dari jauh." ujar Hakai

"Itu sangat tidak masuk akal !" teriak Tamotsu

"Dikarenakan aku selalu berkata berbagai hal yang tidak masuk akal... Tidak ada satu pun yang percaya terhadap mulut iblis ini. Mudah, benar ?" ujar Hakai

"..."

"Dan sepertinya ada yang ingin kau tanyakan kepada diriku. Apakah itu ? Aku penasaran." ujar Hakai

"Kau ini sebenarnya apa ?" tanya Tamotsu

Hakai tersenyum sinis, dan itu membuat Tamotsu benar-benar terkejut. Wajah yang ditunjukkan oleh Hakai benar-benar membekas di ingatannya. Sangat mengintimidasi dirinya, dan membuat dirinya tidak bergerak. Dengan wajah penuh kebahagiaan, Hakai berkata,

"Aku adalah Tuhan di dunia ini."

"Huh ?" ujar Tamotsu dengan wajah bingung

"Ahahahahahaha... Aku cuma bercanda. Kau tidak perlu menanyakan lebih lanjut lagi." ujar Hakai

"Seperti dugaanku... Kau benar-benar tidak masuk akal." ujar Tamotsu

"Hmmmm..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanya Tamotsu

"Seorang wanita dengan pakaian putih dan rok putih. Ia memiliki rambut biru panjang yang indah. Warna matanya yang biru hampir menyerupai laut biru yang luas. Sungguh indah." ujar Hakai

"Kau darimana kau..." ujar Tamotsu yang langsung disela oleh Hakai

"Lalu ada seorang pria yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari dirimu. Rambut coklat pendeknya cukup memancing cukup banyak wanita. Dan ia mengenakan sebuah kacamata." ujar Hakai kemudian

"Kau..."

"Mereka saat ini sedang bersama." ujar Hakai

Hakai langsung menarik kerah baju Hakai dan kemudian berkata,

"Darimana kau mengetahui semua hal tersebut ?!"

"Gadis itu adalah Kapal Perusak Samidare, dan pria itu adalah Iwasaki Takeshi. Seorang pria yang kau sebut sebagai teman baikmu." ujar Hakai tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan dari Tamotsu

"Kau ini apa ?!" tanya Tamotsu dengan wajah panik

"Aku adalah Tuhan di dunia ini, Fujiwara Tamotsu. Aku sudah memberitahu dirimu." ujar Hakai

Tamotsu langsung melepas kerah baju Hakai dan kemudian menatap tajam ke arah Hakai. Hakai langsung tersenyum dan berkata,

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan percaya dengan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal seperti itu."

"Takeshi tidak akan melakukannya." ujar Tamotsu

"Mungkin..." ujar Hakai sedikit tidak yakin

"..."

"Tapi, bagaimana jika dia melakukannya ?"

"Mengenai itu..."

"Apakah kau akan menembak Takeshi seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh seorang Admiral demi kekasih tercintanya ? Atau mungkin kau akan membiarkannya ?"

"Aku akan membiarkannya... Sehingga..."

"Apakah kau yakin mengenai hal tersebut ?"

"Aku..."

"Manusia itu sangat mudah berubah perangainya. Pada saat itu terjadi, kau pasti tidak dapat berpikir. Ahahahahahaha."

Tamotsu menunduk mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Hakai. Hakai langsung berkata,

"Aku hanya bermain-main saja dengan dirimu sekarang... Dengan berbicara sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal seperti ini. Benar ?"

"Aku tidak tahu." ujar Tamotsu

"Tapi, setidaknya aku akan memberikan dirimu sebuah hadiah."

"Huh ?"

Tamotsu menyadari rantai di tangan Hakai sudah hancur, dan sekarang sedang mencengkram kepalanya. Hakai tersenyum dan berkata,

"Selamat tidur, Tamotsu."

Hakai langsung menghancurkan kepala dari Tamotsu.

* * *

Tamotsu langsung membuka matanya. Ia melihat sekitarnya, dan ia berkata,

"Tadi pasti hanya mimpi."

Mendadak pintu terbuka, dan di sana salah satu staffnya memberitahukan mengenai Hakai yang tertangkap. Ia langsung ingat semuanya. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya pun sama, hingga ia menyuruh semuanya untuk pergi. Tamotsu melihat ke arah Hakai, dan Hakai bertanya,

"Bagaimana menurutmu ? Hadiah yang kuberikan ini sangat bagus, benar ?"

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan kepada diriku ?!" tanya Tamotsu dengan wajah penuh kemarahan.

"Mudah... Kau mati, kau kembali ke beberapa jam sebelumnya."

"Huh ?"

"Jadi, jika dirimu merasa ada sesuatu yang salah, aku dapat kembali ke masa lalu. Dengan membunuh dirimu sendiri."

"Apa maksudmu ?!"

"Seperti slogan dari sebuah film. Live. Die. Repeat."

"Hey ! Hey !"

"Atau mungkin karakter itu ? Mungkin... Ahahahahahaha."

Tamotsu langsung mengcengkram kerah baju Hakai, sementara Hakai hanya tertawa saja. Hakai langsung berkata,

"Aku penasaran, apa yang akan kau lakukan..."

"Aku akan..."

"Apakah kau akan mampu menahan penderitaan itu ? Atau kau akan hancur tanpa sedikit pun yang tersisa ? Aku penasaran. Sangat penasaran."

"Penjaga ! Kurung dan rantai orang gila ini. Sekarang !"

"Ehehehehe... Tamotsu, aku akan menunggu hasilnya. Ahahahahahaha."

Tamotsu langsung meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, dan memerintahkan untuk menyiapkan kapal dengan tujuan Yokosuka.

* * *

Sekarang, Tamotsu sedang berdiri di dek kapal, memperhatikan laut di sekitarnya. Ia menutup matanya, dan mendengar burung yang bernyanyi di sekitarnya. Tidak berapa lama, ia mendengar seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Ia melihat ke belakang dan menemukan Hyuuga di sana.

"Laksamana Fujiwara !" ujar Hyuuga

"Berapa kali aku katakan kepada dirimu, panggil saja Tamotsu. Semua yang terlalu format itu tidak menyenangkan." ujar Tamotsu

"Itu cukup sulit, karena beberapa hal."

"Iya, Iya. Aku mengerti."

"..."

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Hyuuga ?"

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Hyuuga

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau yakin ?"

"Iya."

Hyuuga langsung terdiam mendengar hal tersebut. Tamotsu langsung berbicang-bincang sedikit dengan Hyuuga agar tidak terlalu sepi di kapal tersebut, hingga Hyuuga berkata,

"Setidaknya tugas kita sudah selesai."

"Tugas ?"

"Iya. Menghadapi Hakai."

"Aku tidak yakin dengan hal tersebut." ujar Tamotsu

"Mengapa kau berkata demikian ? Hakai sudah tertangkap."

"Aku yakin ia masih menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik lengan bajunya. Namun, aku tidak tahu." ujar Tamotsu

"Jika demikian, mengapa ia dapat tertangkap ?"

"Ia terlihat bosan."

"Bosan ?"

"Iya. Aku merasa ia merasa cukup bosan dengan situasi saat ini. Dan mencari sesuatu yang baru."

Hyuuga berpikir sebentar, dan kemudian langsung menepuk pundak dari Tamotsu. Ia berkata,

"Daripada membicarakan sesuatu yang berat, bagaimana jika membicarakan yang lain."

"Apakah itu ?" tanya Tamotsu

"Jadi, kau sudah berapa kali melakukan hal tersebut dengan Samidare ?"

"Heh ? Itu merupakan pertanyaan yang tidak dapat kujawab mengerti."

"Berarti sudah cukup banyak."

"Hei !"

"Ahahahahaha... Tenang saja. Aku tahu kalian berdua sudah menikan dan pasti sudah melakukan itu beberapa kali. Namun, ingat waktu dan tempat saja."

"Iya... Iya... Aku mengerti."

Setelah itu, Hyuuga mohon undur diri untuk masuk ke dalam terlebih dahulu karena mendengar ada informasi masuk. Tamotsu mempersilahkan Hyuuga masuk, dan setelah itu ia mengambil pistol miliknya. Ia berpikir sebentar mengenai apa yang dikatakan oleh Hakai sebelumnya. Ia ingin mencobanya, namun ia sangat takut pada saat itu. Dan sekarang ia mencobanya. Ia mengarahkan pistolnya ke dekat keningnya dan menembak dirinya sendiri.

Setelah itu, ia membuka matanya dan melihat pemandangan yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Dan tidak berapa lama Hyuuga datang dan menanyakan hal yang sama hingga Hyuuga mohon undur diri. Tamotsu sekarang melihat ke arah laut dan kemudian berkata,

"Apa yang dikatakan maniak itu benar..."

Setelah itu ia bergumam,

"Jadi, apakah itu benar... mengenai Samidare dan Takeshi..."

Tamotsu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan kemudian berkata,

"Jangan percaya dengan orang tersebut... Apa yang ia katakan hanya untuk memecah dirimu saja."

Dan tidak berapa lama, Hyuuga keluar kembali dan berkata,

"Markas kita diserang oleh Abyssal."

"Seperti dugaanku. Siapakah yang memberitahukan mengenai masalah itu ?"

"Mengenai itu..."

"Apa ?"

"Surat ini."

Tamotsu mengambil surat tersebut, dan langsung terkejut membacanya. Ia kemudian merobek kertas tersebut dan berkata,

"Lanjutkan perjalanan kita ke Yokosuka."

"Tetapi..."

"Aku sudah mendapatkan ijin untuk kembali ke Yokosuka. Di sana aku akan memberitahukan Laksamana Kawano mengenai apa yang terjadi."

"Apakah anda yakin ?"

"Iya."

Hyuuga hanya dapat menghela nafas mendengar hal tersebut. Setelah itu, ia berkata

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu."

"Aku tahu."

Tidak berapa lama, mereka mendapat laporan bahwa mereka sudah hampir sampai di Yokosuka.

* * *

Satu minggu kemudian. Tamotsu sudah memberikan laporan kepada Shinji, termasuk kerusakan di markas mereka pada saat ditinggalkan dan pembicaraan antara dirinya dengan Hakai. Setelah itu, Tamotsu mendapatkan libur selama dua minggu, sebelum ia dikirim ke markas baru.

Tamotsu duduk di salah satu bangku di taman dan melihat ke arah langit. Tidak berapa lama, ia mendengar seseorang yang berlari ke arah dirinya. Ia melihat Samidare yang berlari ke arah dirinya. Ia baru sadar, selama satu minggu di Yokosuka, ia sama sekali belum bertemu dengan Samidare karena masalah dengan Shinji. Ia langsung berdiri dan berkata,

"Hati-hati... Atau kau akan terjatuh."

Yang terjadi selanjutnya sudah dapat ditebak oleh Tamotsu, Samidare terjatuh. Tamotsu langsung tertawa dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Samidare. Setelah berdiri, Samidare langsung memeluk Tamotsu dan bertanya,

"Sejak kapan kau tiba di Yokosuka ?! Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberitahu diriku ?"

"Maaf... Maaf... Sudah satu minggu yang lalu. Karena ditahan oleh Laksamana Kawano, aku baru bisa bebas sekarang."

Samidare langsung membenamkan wajahnya di dada Tamotsu dan kemudian berkata,

"Aku kesepian selama dirimu tidak ada, mengerti..."

"Maafkan aku..."

"Tapi, aku mengerti karena itu tugasmu sebagai Laksamana."

"Iya."

"Berarti tugasmu sudah selesai."

"Tidak juga, satu minggu lagi aku akan dikirim ke lini depan kembali."

"Eh ?! Kau akan meninggalkan diriku lagi ?"

"Tidak... Tidak... Laksamana Kawano sedikit tertawa pada saat memberitahukan bahwa dirimu selalu murung selama diriku tidak ada, sehingga ia berkata untuk membawa dirimu juga."

"Begitukah ?! Baguslah !"

Samidare langsung melepas pelukannya dan mulai melompat-lompat karena kegirangan. Mendadak, Tamotsu merasakan perih di punggungnya yang diakibatkan oleh pukulan yang cukup kencang dari seseorang. Ia melihat ke belakang dan melihat sahabatnya, Takeshi. Tamotsu langsung berkata,

"Takeshi... Itu sangat menyakitkan."

"Ahahahahaha... Begitukah ? Seharusnya dirimu tahan dengan pukulan itu." ujar Takeshi

"Tapi, tetap saja."

"Dan sekarang aku mengerti kenapa suasana markas ini menjadi jauh lebih hidup. Laksamana Idiot yang telah meninggalkan istrinya yang cantik sudah kembali rupanya."

"Siapa yang kau sebut idiot ?!"

"Tentu saja dirimu."

"Beraninya dirimu."

Tamotsu dan Takeshi langsung menatap tajam satu sama lain, dan akhirnya tertawa bersama. Setelah cukup tenang, Tamotsu langsung menarik Takeshi sebentar, dan berkata dengan pelan,

"Samidare... Apakah dia baik-baik saja ?"

"Jika murung karena kau tidak ada itu tidak dihitung, maka ia baik-baik saja." ujar Takeshi

"Kau yakin ?"

"Iya."

"Daripada itu, kau tidak melakukan itu dengan Samidare, kan ?"

"Aku memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk melakukan hal tersebut."

"..."

"Tapi, tidak kuambil karena kau adalah sahabatku."

Tamotsu sangat terkejut dan sedikit tenang mendengar hal tersebut. Ia sekarang dapat benar-benar yakin, bahwa Takeshi tidak akan melakukan hal tersebut. Takeshi melihat ke arah Tamotsu dan kemudian bertanya,

"Mengapa kau mendadak bertanya mengenai itu ?"

"Itu karena satu orang gila yang mengatakan hal demikian..." ujar Tamotsu

"Orang gila ? Ah, Hakai." ujar Takeshi sembari menepuk tangannya

"Tepat sekali."

"Dan kau merupakan orang yang berjasa untuk menangkap dirinya."

"Namun, pada akhirnya ia berhasil kabur." ujar Tamotsu

"Eh ?"

"Tidak ada yang mampu menahan dirinya. Tidak ada yang mampu mengekang dirinya. Itu merupakan apa yang berhasil kupelajari pada saat di dekat pria itu."

"Kau ada benarnya... Pria sinting seperti itu pasti akan sulit untuk ditahan."

Tamotsu mengangguk. Mendadak, ia melihat tangan yang memegang pundak Takeshi dan dirinya. Ia melihat ke belakang dan melihat Samidare yang terlihat ingin bergabung dengan pembicaraan mereka berdua. Samidare langsung bertanya,

"Sebenarnya, apa sih kalian berdua bicarakan ?"

"Oh, ini mengenai apa yang telah dicapai oleh suamimu ini." ujar Takeshi

"Eh ? Apakah itu ?" tanya Samidare

"Ia telah menangkap Hakai." ujar Takeshi dengan penuh semangat

"Begitukah ? Eh, tunggu jika Hakai sudah ditangkap untuk apa dirimu dikirim ke lini depan kembali ?" tanya Samidare kepada Tamotsu

"Dia berhasil lepas." ujar Tamotsu

"Ah... Kukira kita dapat merasakan kedamaian dalam waktu dekat." ujar Samidare sedikit kecewa.

"Tidak hanya dirimu, semuanya pun mengharapkan hal yang sama." ujar Takeshi

Mereka bertiga langsung menghela nafas bersama-sama. Setelah itu, Takeshi langsung berkata,

"Daripada berita sedih itu, tahukah kalian kalau Markas Angkatan Laut di daerah Iwagawa akan digunakan kembali ?"

"Aku tahu. Itu karena Laksamana Kawano mengirim diriku dan Samidare ke sana." ujar Tamotsu

"Eh ?! Kalian juga ke sana ?" ujar Takeshi dengan wajah terkejut

"Iya, kenapa memangnya Takeshi ?" tanya Tamotsu

"Jika demikian, kita bertiga akan tetap bersama di sana !" ujar Takeshi dengan wajah gembira.

Tamotsu dan Samidare sangat terkejut mendengar kabar tersebut, dan semakin terkejut pada saat Takeshi memeluk mereka berdua dan berkata,

"Sekarang kita bertiga yang akan menghadapi monster itu bersama-sama, dan membuat dunia ini kembali damai !"

"Kau ada benarnya." ujar Tamotsu

Mereka bertiga tertawa bersama-sama, dan berbincang-bincang sebentar. Setelah itu, Samidare dan Tamotsu memilih untuk pergi ke kota sembari berkencan setelah lama tidak bertemu, sementara Takeshi pergi untuk bertemu dengan Gadis Kapal idamannya. Mereka bertiga benar-benar menunggu pada saat mereka bertempur bersama untuk menghadapi Hakai.

* * *

Iwagawa merupakan salah satu markas angkatan laut 'baru' di bawah pengawasan langsung dari Amerika dan Jepang. Dan setelah memakan cukup banyak waktu untuk persiapan, markas tersebut akhirnya digunakan secara penuh untuk menghadapi Abyssal. Alasan mengapa memakan waktu yang cukup lama adalah pemilihan pemimpin tertinggi di Iwagawa yang memakan cukup banyak waktu.

Setelah kejadian dengan Murakami Chika, Shinji benar-benar harus memperhatikan latar belakang semua Laksamana yang ada. Fujiwara Tamotus dan Iwasaki Takeshi merupakan salah satu Laksamana yang masuk ke dalam radar Shinji untuk mengisi posisi yang kosong tersebut. Namun, jam terbang mereka belum memadai, sehingga ia memilih Saito Kin dan Hayashi Osamu sebagai pemimpin di sana, walaupun memiliki catatan hitam di dokumen mereka.

Namun, Shinji tidak dapat melakukan apapun untuk hal tersebut. Jumlah Laksamana yang meninggal cukup banyak, ada pula yang lebih berpengalamanan sudah memilih untuk pensiun. Selain itu, jumlah pendaftar Laksamana baru pun semakin sedikit karena kondisi semakin berbahaya. Ditambah dengan desakan dari Amerika, ia mau tidak mau mengangkat Saito Kin dan Hayashi Osamu sebagai pemimpin di sana.

Dan hari ini, Tamotsu, Takeshi dan Samidare hampir sampai di Iwagawa. Tamotsu melihat ke arah daratan yang semakin dekat dan berkata,

"Tempat ini akan menjadi markas kita, Samidare."

"Iya, untuk menghadapi Abyssal... Untuk melindungi manusia." ujar Samidare

"Entah mengapa kalian terlalu dekat, dan terlalu manis." ujar Takeshi

"Ahahahahahahaha..." ujar Tamotsu

"Itu menyakitkan mengerti. Melihat pasangan yang sangat mesra." protes Takeshi

Tamotsu dan Samidare tertawa mendengar protes dari Takeshi. Itu semua dikarenakan Takeshi baru saja ditolak oleh Atago beberapa hari yang lalu, dan itu yang membuat Takeshi sedikit kesal dengan Tamotsu dan Samidare. Dan dikarenakan hal tersebut, mereka berdua berusaha sebisa mereka untuk mengangkat semangat dari Takeshi.

Sesampainya di Iwagawa, Tamotsu dan Takeshi langsung berjalan menuju ke arah gedung administrasi, sementara Samidare langsung berjalan ke arah asrama Gadis Kapal. Sebelum itu, Tamotsu berkata untuk menemuinya nanti malam. Setelah itu, Takeshi dan Tamotsu berjalan terus dan melihat lapangan udara yang telah ditinggalkan, dengan beberapa gedung baru di sekitarnya.

Mereka sempat melewati beberapa Gadis Kapal, dan dari sana mereka berdua curiga akan sesuatu. Mata mereka terlihat sedih, walaupun wajah mereka menunjukkan wajah penuh senyum. Tepat di depan pintu masuk ke gedung administrasi, mereka bertemu dengan Akashi. Akashi langsung mengajak mereka ke dalam dan menjelaskan seluk beluk dari markas mereka. Pada saat itulah, Tamotsu bertanya kepada Akashi,

"Maaf jika pertanyaan ini cukup sensitif. Tetapi, apakah yang terjadi dengan Gadis Kapal di sini ?"

"Apa maksudmu ?" tanya Akashi

"Tadi kami lihat..." ujar Takeshi yang langsung disela oleh Akashi

"Semuanya baik-baik saja." ujar Akashi

Baik Tamotsu maupun Takeshi langsung terdiam mendengar jawaban dari Akashi. Selain itu, mereka pun melihat wajah Akashi yang sedikit murung pada saat mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Mereka berdua semakin yakin ada sesuatu yang buruk di markas ini.

Mereka langsung diam, dan Akashi masih melanjutkan memberitahukan mengenai markas tersebut. Hingga akhirnya mereka bertiga tiba di depan pintu kantor Kin dan Osamu. Pada saat pintu terbuka, mereka berdua melihat Kin dan Osamu yang sedang 'bermain' dengan Kongou dan Hiei. Akashi langsung melapor mengenai kedatangan Tamotsu dan Takeshi, yang langsung dilanjutkan dengan Kin yang berdiri dan berkata,

"Ahahahahaha... Maafkan kami mengenai ruangan yang cukup berantakan seperti ini."

"Itu bukan masalah. Selain itu, saya pun meminta maaf setelah datang cukup terlambat kemari. Laksamana Kawano memiliki beberapa pertanyaan tambahan sebelum kemari." ujar Tamotsu

"Laksamana Kawano bertanya langsung kepada dirimu ? Ah... Rupanya kau Laksamana yang menangkap Hakai." ujar Kin sembari menunduk

"Iya. Dan yang telah membuat dia kabur kembali." ujar Tamotsu

"Itu bukan masalah, karena itu merupakan kehormatan saya untuk bertemu anda." ujar Kin

"Seharusnya ini merupakan suatu kehormatan bagi saya untuk bertemu dengan anda berdua." ujar Tamotsu

"Ah, maafkan saya belum memperkenalkan diri says. Nama saya adalah Saito Kin. Saya merupakan wakil pemimpin di markas ini." ujar Kin

"Dan nama saya adalah Hayashi Osamu, pemimpin utama di markas ini." ujar Osamu sembari berdiri.

"Nama saya adalah Fujiwara Tamotsu." ujar Tamotsu sembari memberi hormat.

"Sementara nama saya adalah Iwasaki Takeshi." ujar Takeshi sembari memberi hormat.

"Daripada semakin lama di sini, sebaiknya kalian istirahat secepatnya. Maka dari itu, selamat datang di markas ini. Semoga kita dapat menghadapi musuh menyebalkan itu." ujar Kin.

Kin dan Osamu langsung memberi hormat yang langsung dibalas oleh Tamotsu dan Takeshi. Setelah itu, Tamotsu dan Takeshi berjalan keluar diikuti oleh Akashi. Tidak berapa lama, mereka mendengar erangan dari Kongou dan Hiei dari dalam ruangan. Takeshi langsung berkomentar,

"Aku mencium bau yang cukup busuk di markas ini."

"Kita tidak dapat berkomentar seperti itu, Takeshi. Lihat saja di jari Kongou dan Hiei terdapat cincin. Aku yakin itu istri mereka." ujar Tamotsu

"Tetapi, melakukan itu di siang hari seperti ini ? Berani sekali mereka." ujar Takeshi cukup kesal

"Kau ada benarnya sih..." jawab Tamotsu sedikit setuju

"Mereka bukan istri dari Kin dan Osamu." gumam Akashi pelan

"Huh ? Kau berkata apa ?" tanya Tamotsu

"Ah... Bukan... Bukan... Aku akan membawa kalian ke kamar kalian sekarang." ujar Akashi sedikit panik.

Akashi langsung berjalan lebih dahulu menuju ke asrama Laksamana, sementara Tamotsu dan Takeshi semakin yakin ada sesuatu yang salah di markas tersebut. Akhirnya, Takeshi menepuk pundak Tamotsu dan berkata,

"Kita bicarakan nanti saja. Bagaimana ?"

"Boleh kurang yakin jika kiat berbicara di tempat terbuka seperti ini." ujar Tamotsu

Mereka berdua mengangguk bersama dan langsung mengejar Akashi yang sudah cukup jauh.

* * *

Tamotsu menunggu kedatangan dari Takeshi dan Samidare di dalam kamarnya. Dan selagi menunggu mereka, ia mengambil pistol miliknya dan mengarahkan ke kepalanya beberapa kali. Ia gunakan itu untuk memperkuat mentalnya dalam membunuh dirinya sendiri di kemudian hari.

Akhirnya, ia menaruh pistolnya kembali dan menarik nafas panjang. Ia melihat ke arah luar dan bergumam,

"Mengapa mereka lama sekali ?"

Tidak berapa lama, ia mendengar ketukan pintu dari luar, dan langsung ia buka. Di sana berdiri Takeshi yang terlihat cukup waspada. Takeshi melihat ke dalam dan berkata,

"Samidare belum datang ?"

"Belum." ujar Tamotsu

"Sejak kapan ?"

"Semenjak tadi kita berpisah setelah merapat di sini."

"Begitukah ?"

Takeshi langsung masuk, dan Tamotsu langsung menutup pintunya. Tamotsu langsung berkata,

"Takeshi, menurutku di markas ini cukup aneh."

"Begitu juga menurutku." ujar Takeshi

"Apakah kau mengetahui apa yang membuatku berpikir demikian ?" tanya Tamotsu

"Wajah para Gadis Kapal yang tadi kita lewati."

"Tepat sekali. Mereka senang, namun mata dan auranya sangat bertolak belakang dnegan kenyataannya."

"Tidak hanya itu,aku pun merasa aneh dengan Kongou dan Hiei di dalam kantor mereka."

"Aku ingat mereka tidak seperti itu pada saat kita di Yokosuka." ujar Tamotsu

"Tepat sekali."

"Dan mungkinkah mereka itu istri dari Laksamana Kishinami dan Laksamana Itou ?"

"Mungkin. Tetapi, dapat saja itu adalah istri dari Laksamana Saito dan Laksamana Hayashi karena banyak yang telah menghilang dan tenggelam di luar sana. Dapat saja itu Kongou dan Hiei yang berbeda."

"Kau ada benarnya."

"Kau sepertinya khawatir mengenai Samidare."

"Tentu saja."

"Aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja... Eh, kebetulan sekali."

Mereka berdua melihat ke arah pintu yang diketuk. Tamotsu membuka pintu dan melihat Samidare di sana. Setelah itu, Tamotsu langsung menyambut Samidare dan mereka bertiga berbincang-bincang yang lain selain masalah yang dibicarakan oleh Tamotsu dan Takeshi. Walaupun demikian, Tamotsu yakin akan terjadi sesuatu yang berbahaya cepat atau lambat.

* * *

Tiga bulan sudah berlalu, dan Tamotsu sudah melakukan berbagai misi patroli di sekitar Iwagawa. Dan selama misi tersebut, ia berhasil menenggelamkan cukup banyak Abyssal. Begitu pula dengan Takeshi. Namun, mereka berdua sadar sesuatu. Kin dan Osamu tidak pernah ikut ke lini depan, dengan alasan yang mudah. Mereka harus mengurus dokumen yang cukup banyak, dimana mereka berdua ketahui sebagai kebohongan besar.

Selain itu, Tamotsu sudah cukup kesal dengan mereka berdua. Itu dikarenakan mereka tertangkap tangan sedang menggoda Samidare pada saat Tamotsu baru kembali dari misi. Dan sebuah keberuntungan bagi Samidare dikarenakan Tamotsu langsung memanggil dirinya. Setelah itu, Samidare selalu ikut dengan Tamotsu, kecuali selama beberapa hari terakhir ini. Itu karena Samidare cedera dan tidak dapat ikut ke dalam misi sama sekali. Walaupun Takeshi berkata akan menjaga Samidare, ia masih tetap khawatir.

Setelah tiba di Iwagawa, Tamotsu langsung berlari ke arah ruangan milik Samidare dan kemudian disambut oleh senyum dari Samidare. Samidare langsung berkata,

"Selamat datang kembali, Tamotsu !"

"Samidare..." ujar Tamotsu sembari memeluk Samidare

"Ah... Tamotsu, mengapa kau..."

"Aku sedang mengisi ulang..."

"Ah...Ehehehehe..."

Samidare langsung mengelus kepala Tamotsu dan tersenyum. Ia tahu bahwa Tamotsu sangat khawatir dengan kondisinya. Maka dari itu, ia berkata,

"Tamotsu, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Aku tahu..."

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Samidare tersenyum dan langsung dibalas oleh senyum dari Tamotsu. Namun, mendadak Tamotsu mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal,

"Apakah itu benar ?"

Tamotsu terkejut dan langsung melihat ke sekitarnya. Samidare juga ikut terkejut, dan melihat ke arah Tamotsu. Ia langsung bertanya,

"Ummm... Tamotsu..."

"Ah... Bukan apa-apa... Aku sepertinya cukup lelah."

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja dahulu. Kau langsung kemari setelah menjalankan misi, benar ?"

"Iya..."

Samidare kembali mengelus kepala Tamotsu dan mengantar diri Tamotsu kembali ke kamarnya. Setelah menemani Tamotsu untuk beberapa saat, Samidare keluar. Ia langsung bersandar di pintu kamar Tamotsu,dan berkata dengan pelan,

"Maafkan aku... Tamotsu... Ini semua... Untuk dirimu..."

"Samidare, Laksamana memanggil dirimu." ujar seseorang dari radio Samidare.

Samidare langsung tersenyum di depan pintu kamar Tamotsu dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut menuju tempat yang dimaksud oleh seseorang di radio.

* * *

Untuk selama beberapa hari, Tamotsu sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan Samidare. Setiap kali Tamotsu bertanya kepada Samidare, ia selalu menjawab bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Selain itu, ia pun tidak menemukan Takeshi sama sekali. Dan pada saat itulah, ia mulai curiga dengan Takeshi dan Samidare. Namun, rasa curiga itu ia hilangkan karena apa yang dikatakan oleh Takeshi sebelumnya. Setidaknya itu yang ia percaya.

Hingga akhirnya, ia menemukan secarik kertas dengan tulisan untuk menemui Takeshi di ruangannya. Tamotsu melihat ke kertas tersebut, dan kemudian langsung merobek kertasnya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk dari berita tersebut, namun karena ia merasa cukup khawatir dengan Takeshi, ia memilih untuk pergi.

Dan tepat pada saat ia berjalan meninggalkan ruangannya, ia merasakan bayangan yang melewati dirinya. Ia melihat ke belakangnya, dan di sana berdiri seorang pria dengan pakaian Laksamana hitam pekat ditambah dengan jaket hitam. Warna rambut putihnya sangat mencolok di kegelapan malam, ditambah dengan matanya yang berwarna biru terang. Ia tersenyum, dan dengan ditambah dengan penutup matanya, membuat semuanya jauh lebih mengerikan. Tamotsu kembali bertemu dengan Hakai, dan Hakai langsung berkata,

"Lama tidak berjumpa, kawan lamaku."

"Sejak kapan aku menjadi temanmu ?" tanya Tamotsu dengan ketus

"Wow, itu sangat dingin mengerti." ujar Hakai sembari berjalan pelan

"Kau adalah musuh manusia, maka kau pun musuhku juga."

"Bukan sesuatu yang dapat kutolak. Fakta itu sangat menyakitkan mengerti."

"Daripada itu, mengapa dirimu dapat masuk kemari ?"

"Itu sangat mudah... Teramat sangat mudah."

"Ah... Kau membuang konsepmu sebagai Abyssal, dan masuk seakan-akan menjadi manusia biasa." ujar Tamotsu dengan penuh kecurigaan

"Tepat sekali ! 100 poin untukmu."

Tamotsu memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik dari Hakai, dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan Hakai. Tepat pada saat itu, Hakai tersenyum dan bertanya,

"Apakah kau ingat dengan hadiahku ?"

"Tentu saja aku mengingatnya." ujar Tamotsu

"Baguslah."

"Aku seharusnya berterimakasih kepada dirimu untuk memberikan kekuatan ini. Dengan ini aku dapat mengalahkan dirimu."

"Begitukah ? Baiklah, akan kutunggu."

"Aku permisi dahulu, aku ada urusan yang penting."

"Kau ingin pergi ke mana, temanku yang baik ?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

Tamotsu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, yang langsung berhenti pada saat ia mendengar suara dari Hakai.

"Kau ingin ke sana ? Itu neraka untuk dirimu."

"Apa maksudmu ?" tanya Tamotsu

"Itu bukan masalahku sih. Namun, aku penasaran bagaimana reaksimu. Apakah kau akan mempercayai apa yang kau dengar dan lihat, atau kau menghilangkan ilusi di depanmu itu."

"Apa maksudmu... Jangan bilang kau yang membuat Takeshi..."

"Bukan diriku. Namun, orang lain. Tetapi, tetap saja... Apakah kau akan tetap waras atau malah menjadi hancur di dalam hatinya."

"Hei ! Apa maksudmu ?!"

"Baiklah, sampai berjumpa lagi... Ahahahahahaha... Semoga kau masih waras, ya..."

Tamotsu melihat ke belakang dengan wajah penuh kemarahan, dan tidak menemukan siapapun di sana. Tamotsu langsung mengeluarkan pistolnya, dan mengarahkan ke setiap arah. Setelah yakin tidak ada siapapun di sana, ia langsung menyarungkan pistolnay kembali dan kembali berjalan. Dan dikarenakan apa yang dikatakan oleh Hakai sebelumnya, hatinya semakin berdegup dengan kencang. Rasa khawatirnya mulai kembali ke dirinya, dan membuat dirinya berlari ke arah kamar Takeshi.

Ia sampai di depan kamar Takeshi, and berusaha mengetuk pintunya. Namun, pada saat itulah ia mendengar suara erangan dari seorang wanita dari dalam. Dan pada saat itulah, ia menyadari siapa yang di dalam situ. Malaikat kesayangannya, berada di dalam bersama dengan Takeshi.

Tangannya bergetar dengan hebat, dan membuka pintunya sedikit dengan perlahan. Dan dari sana, ia melihat seorang wanita yang sedang bersetubuh dengan seseorang. Ia melihat istri tercintanya sedang bersetubuh dengan Takeshi, dan itu membuat dirinya semakin tidak dapat bergerak. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Hakai kembali masuk ke dalam pikirannya. Tidak berapa lama, ia mendengar suara,

"Kau itu seperti wanita jalang, Samidare."

"Ahahahahaha... Aku memang demikian... Aku memang demikian..."

"Apa yang terjadi jika suamimu mengetahui hal ini ?"

"Aku tidak peduli... Dengan dirinya... Augh..."

"Apakah kau yakin ?"

"I... Iya... Selama aku dapat bersama dirimu... Aigh..."

Tamotsu terdiam mendengar hal tersebut. Ia sebenarnya bermaksud untuk masuk, namun ada sesuatu yang menahannya. Kedua kaki dan tangannya tertahan oleh sesuatu, dan di sana ia mendengar suara,

"Lihat... Neraka, benar ?"

Tamotsu menggelengkan kepalanya, dan kemudian ia mendengar,

"Samidare-chan, bagaimana jika kau bersama diriku saja ? Meninggalkan orang tersebut ?"

"Ahahahaha... Aku... Akan melakukannya..."

"Kau yakin ?"

"Iya, selama... Aku mendapatkan... itu... Augh.."

"Anak baik..."

"Ehehehehe... Ah... Ah..."

Dan pada saat itulah, Samidare menyadari pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Di sana ia sama sekali tidak melihat siapapun, namun ia mengetahui Tamotsu sebelumnya di sana. Dan pada saat itulah, ia bergumam pelan,

"Maafkan aku... Ah... Tamotsu... Ah..."

* * *

Selama satu minggu, Tamotsu benar-benar tidak menemui Samidare. Tidak hanya itu, ia pun memilih untuk menghindari Takeshi yang menunjukkan batang hidungnya kembali. Takeshi yang melihat yang itu langsung bingung. Ia akhirnya memilih untuk bertemu dengan Samidare untuk meyakinkan sesuatu mengenai fakta yang ia temukan. Takeshi bertemu dengan Samidare dan kemudian bertanya,

"Samidare, aku penasaran apa yang terjadi pada suamimu selama diriku tidak ada."

"Suamiku ?"

"Iya, dia terlihat sedikit menjauhi diriku dan dirimu."

"Laksamana Saito tidak terlalu jauh dengan diriku."

Mendengar hal tersebut, Takeshi langsung terkejut. Ia akhirnya benar-benar mengetahui apa yang terjadi selama dirinya menghilang. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Samidare..."

"Ada apa, Laksamana Iwasaki ?" tanya Samidare

"Siapakah suamimu ?"

"Tentu saja, Laksamana Saito."

"Siapakah Laksamana Fujiwara bagi dirimu ?"

"Dia merupakan atasan yang cukup baik."

"..."

"Laksamana Iwasaki, anda kenapa ? Sepertinya anda cukup aneh sekarang."

"Bukan masalahmu, Samidare."

Takeshi langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan Samidare yang bingung dengan tingkah laku dari Takeshi. Takeshi sadar, selama beberapa minggu dirinya tidak ada di markas, semuanya sangat kacau. Selama beberapa minggu, ia berada di suatu pulau yang cukup jauh dari Iwagawa karena ia diculik oleh seseorang. Ia berhasil selamat karena bantuan seseorang, dan orang tersebut menunjukkan sebuah senyum yang sangat menakutkan. Ia pun masih mengingat apa yang dikatakan oleh pria tersebut,

"Sebaiknya kau kembali ke Iwagawa."

"Aku tahu... Aku akan menghajar mereka."

"Menurutku sih, semuanya sudah terlambat. Sangat terlambat."

"Huh ?"

"Aku penasaran apakah suaramu masih dapat terdengar olehnya atau tidak."

"Apa maksudmu ?"

Ia sama sekali tidak mendengar jawaban dari pria tersebut karena pria tersebut menghilang dari hadapan mereka. Takeshi sama sekali tidak dapat menghilangkan wajah yang ditunjukkan oleh pria tersebut dan juga apa yang dikatakan olehnya.

Ia sampai di Iwagawa dan memilih bersembunyi di tempat Akashi untuk sementara waktu. Dan pada saat itulah, ia menyadari fakta yang sebenarnya dari markas tersebut.

Dengan cerita dari Akashi, dan reaksi dari Samidare, ia memiliki dasar yang kuat dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Tamotsu. Ia sampai di depan pintu kamar Tamotsu, dan mengetuk pintunya. Tidak ada satu pun jawaban dari dalam. Ia mengetuk sekali lagi, dan kali ini pintu terbuka. Melihat Takeshi berdiri di depan pintu, Tamotsu langsung menutup pintunya. Namun, Takeshi berhasil menahan pintunya dan masuk ke dalam.

Setelah masuk ke dalam, Takeshi melihat wajah penuh amarah dari Tamotsu. Takeshi masih berharap Tamotsu masih mau mendengarnya, sehingga ia berkata,

"Tamotsu..."

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, pembohong ?" ujar Tamotsu ketus

"..."

"Aku seharusnya percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh intuisiku dahulu."

"Huh ? Intuisi ?"

"Aku seharusnya percaya kepada Laksamana Abyssal sinting itu dahulu."

"Hei, Tamotsu !"

Takeshi berjalan sedikit ke dekat Tamotsu, namun berhenti karena Tamotsu mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Takeshi. Takeshi mundur sedikit, dan dapat melihat wajah penuh dendam dari Tamotsu. Tamotsu langsung berkata,

"Sekarang kau pasti sangat senang. Teramat sangat senang menghancurkan hidupku."

"Tamotsu dengarkan aku ! Ini bukan karena diriku, melainkan..." ujar Takeshi sembari mengeluarkan sebuah buku

"Aku mendengarnya..."

"Tamotsu !"

"Aku mendengar semuanya. Pada saat kau mengambil Samidare."

"Dengar, aku tidak baru saja kembali kemari..."

"Aku melihat semuanya, Takeshi !"

"Tamotsu !"

Tamotsu langsung menembak sekali ke dekat kepala Takeshi, dan itu membuat Takeshi terkejut. Takeshi akhirnya sadar, semuanya tidak dapat sampai ke Tamotsu. Akhirnya ia menghela nafas dan berkata,

"Jadi, kau bepikir bahwa diriku yang telah mengambil Samidare dari dirimu."

"..."

"Tamotsu, percayalah... Aku tidak melakukannya."

"..."

"Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal sehina itu."

"..."

"Itu karena kau adalah sahabatku. Maka dari itu, percayalah padaku..."

"Aku tahu itu..."

"Apakah kau akan mendengarkan diriku ?"

Tamotsu melihat ke arah Takeshi dan menurunkan tangannya. Takeshi berjalan ke arah Tamotsu dan kemudian berkata,

"Terima kasih banyak. Kau dapat percaya pada diriku..."

"Dan kemudian dapat kau gunakan untuk menipu diriku lagi dan menjatuhkan diriku lebih jauh lagi."

"Eh ?"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi..."

Tamotsu mendadak menembak Takeshi tepat di perutnya. Takeshi sangat terkejut,dan langsung terjatuh ke tanah. Ia merasakan perih di perutnya dan langsung teralihkan oleh senyum dari Tamotsu. Dan pada saat itulah, ia melihat seseorang yang juga tersenyum di sebelah Tamotsu. Sebuah senyum yang sama dengan pria yang menyelamatkan dirinya dahulu. Takeshi melihat ke arah Tamotsu dan berkata,

"Kau..."

"Aku tidak akan tertipu... Aku tidak akan tertipu kembali dengan tipu muslihatmu."

"Sepertinya apa yang dikatakan oleh pria itu ada benarnya..."

"Mati... Mati... Mati... Mati... Mati..."

"Sepertinya tidak ada yang dapat kau dengar dari diriku lagi. Sudahlah..."

"Mati... Mati... Mati... Mati... Mati !"

"Aku sudah tidak dapat melakukan apapun. Bunuh saja diriku. Semoga kau dapat menikmati dunia ini tanpa diriku."

"Mati saja kau !"

"Aku akan memperhatikan dirimu dan Samidare dari atas sana. Dan... Jika kau ingin mengetahui faktanya... Ada di buku ini..."

Tamotsu langsung menembak Takeshi yang menutup matanya tepat di kepala. Setelah itu, ia mendengar suara seseorang yang berbisik,

"Tembak saja lagi... Tembak saja lagi... Biarkan amarahmu merasuki dirimu."

Tamotsu tersenyum dan kembali menembak kepala Takeshi berkali-kali hingga pelurunya habis. Ia melihat ke arah Takeshi dan tertawa dengan keras, hingga akhirnya ia merasakan seseorang sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Ia mengisi kembali pistolnya, dan langsung mengarahkannya ke belakang. Di sana, ia melihat Hakai yang tersenyum sinis dan langsung menepuk tangannya. Hakai langsung berkata,

"Dingin sekali... Sangat dingin..."

"Mengapa dirimu ada di sini ?" tanya Tamotsu

"Bertemu dengan kawanku. Mudah."

Hakai tersenyum dan langsung berjalan ke dekat Tamotsu. Tamotsu menunduk ke bawah dan berkata,

"Aku seharusnya percaya dengan apa yang kau katakan dahulu..."

"Yang kukatakan dulu ?" tanya Hakai

"Pada saat aku menangkap dirimu... Tidak, pada saat dirimu membiarkan diriku menangkap dirimu."

"Ah, sekarang aku ingat sekali."

"Terutama pada saat kau memberitahu diriku mengenai Takeshi dan Samidare."

"Apa yang kukatakan dahulu ?"

"Mengenai Takeshi akan mengambil Samidare dari diriku."

"Huh ? Apakah aku berkata demikian ?"

"Huh ?"

Dan pada saat itulah, Tamotsu mulai sadar akan sesuatu. Hakai tersenyum dan berkata,

"Aku tidak pernah berkata demikian. Aku hanya bermain-main saja pada saat menanyakan kemungkinan dari yang dilakukan oleh Takeshi."

"Lalu... Apa yang kau maksud saat itu ?"

"Oh, itu... Mereka akan bersama-sama di Yokosuka dan Iwagawa sekarang."

"Hanya itu saja ?!"

"Tepat sekali."

"Lalu, apa tujuanmu memberikan diriku kemampuan ini ?"

"Kemampuan ? Ah... Yang itu."

"Mengapa kau memberikanku itu ?!"

"Hanya untuk mempermainkan dirimu."

"Apa ?!"

Hakai langsung tertawa dengan keras. Ia langsung melihat ke arah Tamotsu, dan berkata,

"Namun, setidaknya ada yang benar. Samidare diambil seseorang."

"..."

"Tapi, pelakunya bukan sahabatmu yang ada di sana."

"Arrrrgggghhhh !"

Tamotsu langsung mengarahkan pistolnya ke kepalanya karena penyesalan atas apa yang dilakukan olehnya sebelumnya. Hakai langsung bertanaya,

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan ? Membunuh dirimu dan langsung kabur begitu saja ?"

"Dengan bunuh diri, aku dapat kembali ke masa lalu... Dan mencegah hal ini..."

"Kau yakin ?"

"Huh ?"

"Ah... Aku lupa memberitahumu mengenai berapa kali kau dapat menggunakan kemampuan itu, ya ?"

"Eh ?"

"Kau hanya dapat kembali dua kali."

"Dua kali... Yang paling pertama..."

"Tentu saja dihitung. Dan aku pun tahu, kau akan mencobanya..."

"Tidak... Tidak..."

"Aku benar-benar bahagia pada saat dirimu penuh harapan setelah kau membunuh dirimu untuk yang kedua. Penuh semangat. Penuh harapan. Seakan-akan kau memiliki senjata untuk menghadapi diriku."

"Tidak... Tidaaakkk !"

Tamotsu langsung menjatuhkan pistolnya dan kemudian langsung menunduk ke bawah. Hakai langsung tertawa melihat ekspresi dari Tamotsu dan berkata,

"Ahahahahaha... Memang sih kau tidak bernasib sama seperti salah satu karakter. Tetapi, tetap saja aku suka dengan hal ini."

"Samidare... Samidare..."

"Hei, bagaimana jika kau pergi ke tempatnya ?"

"..."

"Kau tahu sekarang dia di mana kan ?"

"Aku..."

"Apakah kau akan mengarahkan pistolmu ke arah dia..."

"Aku..."

"Atau kau yang akan jatuh..."

"Aku tidak..."

"Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu... Aku sangat penasaran... Ahahahahaha."

Setelah itu, Tamotsu merasakan bayangan melewati tubuhnya. Tamotsu masih sangat shock dan melihat ke arah Takeshi. Ia langsung menunduk dan mulai menangis. Ia berkata,

"Maafkan... Aku... Takeshi... Aku... Aku..."

"Bukankah sebaiknya kau menemukan yang sebenarnya ?" ujar seseorang

"Tapi, di mana ?"

Pada saat itulah, ia menyadari buku yang dipegang oleh Takeshi. Ia langsung mengambilnya dan membaca isi buku tersebut. Pada saat itulah, ia menyadari fakta sebenarnya. Ia langsung berdiri dan melihat ke arah Takeshi sekali lagi. Ia langsung berdoa untuk Takeshi, dan kemudian langsung berlari ke arah tempat Akashi.

Namun, pada saat ia sampai di sana, ia melihat sesuatu yang menakutkan. Ia melihat Akashi yang diperkosa oleh cukup banyak orang. Tubuhnya sudah tertutupi oleh banyak hal dan terdapat beberapa bekas luka. Salah satu dari algojo melihat ke arah Tamotsu dan berjalanke arah dekatnya. Ia langsung bertanya,

"Apakah kau salah satu orang yang akan ikut menghukum anak ini ?"

"Mengapa ?" tanya Tamotsu

"Dia membeberkan informasi penting keluar. Dan menyembunyikan seseorang."

"Informasi ?"

"Apakah kau baru di sini ? Sudahlah."

"..."

"Jadi, apakah kau akan ikut kami ?"

"Maaf, saya menolaknya."

Tamotsu langsung berlari menjauh, dan tujuannya sekarang ke arah gedung Administrasi. Dan pada saat itulah, ia melihat Hakai berdiri di depannya kembali. Hakai langsung tersenyum dan bertanya kepada Tamotsu,

"Mengapa kau ke tempat Akashi ?"

"Aku harus mengetahui sesuatu."

"Mengenai apa ?"

"Dari buku ini."

Tamotsu mengeluarkan buku yang ia simpan. Di sana, Hakai tersenyum dan berkata,

"Jadi, apa kau akan membiarkan Akashi begitu saja ? Dia bisa mati, lho."

"Aku tidak dapat melakukan apapun."

"Mengapa ?"

"..."

"Bukan masalahku sih... Ahahahahaha."

"Hakai-san."

"Ada apa ?"

"Dapatkah kau memberitahuku, apa yang terjadi pada Samidare ? Apakah itu karena apa yang tertulis di buku ini ?"

"Mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak."

"Kau seharusnya mengetahui semuanya karena kau adalah Tuhan di dunia ini !"

"Wow, sejak kapan kau percaya padaku seperti itu ?"

"..."

Hakai langsung tertawa dengan keras dan langsung berkata,

"Cepat atau lambat kau akan mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Samidare."

"Di mana Samidare ?"

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya. Dan bahkan dirimu mengarah ke sana."

"Di mana Samidare ?!"

"Aku sudah katakan... Kau mengetahuinya. Hatimu mengetahuinya."

"..."

"Sampai kapan kau ingin menolak fakta tersebut ?"

Tamotsu melihat Hakai dan langsung kembali berlari. Tujuan dia sangat mudah. Ruangan dari Kin dan Osamu, kedua pemimpin dari markas ini. Hakai hanya memperhatikan Tamotsu saja dan berkata,

"Mari kita lihat... _finale_ dari kisahmu Tamotsu...Aku akan menunggunya..."

Kemudian, ia melihat ke arah pabrik Akashi, dan tersenyum. Ia langsung berkata,

"Atau mungkin... Aku rusak tempat itu saja... Ehehehehehe."

* * *

Tamotsu sampai di depan pintu kantor Kin dan Osamu. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan bermaksud mengetuk pintunya. Namun, ia dikagetkan oleh seseorang yang memanggilnya di belakangnya. Di sana ia melihat Osamu berdiri sembari tersenyum. Osamu langsung berkata,

"Selamat malam, Laksamana Fujiwara."

"Selamat malam, Laskamana Hayashi." ujar Tamotsu

"Jadi, apa yang kau ingin lakukan di sini, Laksamana Fujiwara ?"

"Aku ada beberapa pertanyaan yang ingin kutanyakan."

"Oh, begitukah ?"

"Apakah Laksamana Saito ada di dalam ?"

"Hmmm... Daripada aku menjawab itu, bagaimana jika kau menjawab satu pertanyaanku."

Tamotsu melihat ke arah Osamu, dan bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh Osamu. Osamu tersenyum dan langsung bertanya,

"Di mana Laksamana Iwasaki ?"

"Huh ?"

"Laksamana Fujiwara, di mana Laksamana Iwasaki ?"

"Dia..."

"Aku mendengar kabar bahwa dirinya terlihat di markas ini tadi siang."

"Mengenai itu..."

"Sepertinya dia kabur dari sana, ya..."

"Eh ?"

Tamotsu melihat ke arah Osamu dengan wajah terkejut, dan kemudian langsung mundur selangkah. Osamu sama sekali tidak melihat ke arah Tamotsu dan langsung bertanya,

"Ah, kau sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya, ya ?"

"Mengenai apa ?"

"Kau tahu, kami berdua menyiapkan sesuatu untuk dirimu. Namun, jika ada seseorang itu akan menghalangi dirimu."

"Takeshi."

"Tepat sekali. Laksamana Iwasaki merupakan penghalang utama rencana ini."

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya ?!"

Osamu tersenyum dan kemudian membuka pintunya. Dan pada saat itulah, Tamotsu melihat siapa yang sedang bersetubuh dengan istrinya. Pria itu adalah Kin. Tamotsu langsung mundur selangkah dan terjatuh. Osamu langsung berkata,

"Aku mengetahui semuanya, Tamotsu."

"..."

"Kau yang membunuh Takeshi tadi siang. Ahahahahahaha... Kau mempermudah semuanya."

"Tidak... Tidak... Tidak..."

Tamotsu melihat wajah penuh kepuasan dari Samidare pada saat bersetubuh dengan Kin, dan ia terdengar sangat bahagia. Kin melihat ke arah Tamotsu, dan di sana Tamotsu dapat melihat sesuatu yang menyerupai mic. Kin langsung berkata,

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu... Tamotsu ?"

"Tunggu... Suara ini..." ujar Tamotsu sangat terkejut

"Jadi, kau benar-benar datang rupanya... Ahahahahahaha... Coba kau masuk ke dalam saat itu." ujar Kin sembari tertawa

"..."

"Aku yakin kau pasti berpikir itu adalah Takeshi, benar ?"

Kin kemudian berhenti dan membiarkan Samidare istirahat sebentar. Ia kemudian berdiri dan melihat ke arah Tamotsu. Ia langsung menarik rambut Tamotsu dan berkata,

"Sayangnya, aku bukan dirinya..."

"..."

"Ehehehehehe... Ahahahahaha..."

"Samidare..."

Samidare melihat ke arah Tamotsu dan kemudian ke arah Kin. Ia berkata,

"Kin sayang, mengapa Laksamana Fujiwara ada di sini ?"

"Ah... Ia kemari untuk menanyakan sesuatu." ujar Kin

Tamotsu melihat ke arah Samidare, dan ia terlihat sama sekali tidak terkejut. Apa yang tertulis di buku tersebut benar. Kin langsung berjalan dan mencium Samidare, lalu melihat ke arah Tamotsu seakan-akan menunjukkan trofi kemenangannya. Ia berkata,

"Samidare..."

"Ada apa, sayang ?" tanya Samidare

"Apa kau ingat mengenai Laksamana Fujiwara ?"

"Tentu saja. Dia itu anak buahmu, benar ?"

"Tepat sekali. Lalu, apakah kau ingat cincin yang ada di tanganmu ?"

"Tentu saja. Kau yang memberikan itu semua."

Tamotsu sekarang melihat dengan jelas, dan benar-benar sesuatu dengan di buku. Sekarang ia menyesali apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Seandainya Takeshi masih di sana, mereka dapat menghadapi Osamu dan Kin. Ia langsung tertawa pasrah, dan kemudian ingat apa yang dikatakan oleh Hakai sebelumnya. Tamotsu berdiri dan tersenyum. Ia memberikan senyum yang ia tunjukkan kepada Takeshi sebelumnya, dan mengarah pistolnya ke arah Osamu. Kin yang melihat itu langsung berkata,

"Tunggu, jangan bilang kau akan membunuhnya."

"Mungkin..." ujar Tamotsu sembari masih tersenyum

"Kau tidak akan selamat dengan membunuh Osamu !" teriak Kin

"Namun, hanya ini yang dapat kulakukan." ujar Tamotsu

"Kau jangan berani..."

Tamotsu langsung menembak Osamu tanpa peringatan. Tubuh Osamu langsung terjatuh, sementara Tamotsu langsung tersenyum dan mengarahkannya ke arah Kin. Tamotsu langsung berkata,

"Hanya ini... Yang dapat kulakukan."

"Kau benar-benar tidak akan selamat, anak sialan !" teriak Kin

Tamotsu langsung menembak ke arah Kin, namun tidak mengenai Kin karena Samidare mendorong Kin ke samping. Samidare langsung berdiri, dan mengambil pistol milik Kin dan mengarahkannya ke Tamotsu. Samidare langsung berkata,

"Laksamana Fujiwara, jangan seenaknya saja mengarahkan pistolmu ke arah suamiku."

"Samidare."

"Jika kau berani menembak suamiku, akan kubunuh dirimu."

"..."

"Laksamana Fujiwara, turunkan pistolmu sekarang !"

Tamotsu tidak sempat menjawab dikarenakan Kin sudah menembak tangan dan kaki Tamotsu. Tamotsu langsung terjatuh dan melihat ke arah Samidare. Ia melihat Samidare sudah mengarahkan pistolnya ke kepalany. Tamotsu langsung tersenyum dan berkata,

"Sepertinya ini sudah akhirnya... Sudahlah..."

"Laksamana Fujiwara, kejahatanmu hanya sampai di sini saja. Membunuh dua orang..." ujar Samidare yang langsung disela oleh Tamotsu

"Samidare, apakah kau ingat mengenai Takeshi ?"

"Laksamana Iwasaki ? Yang kau bunuh ?"

"Apakah aku ingat pada saat ia kembali ke kita dengan wajah sedih karena ditolak oleh Atago ?"

"Atago ? Apa yang kau maksud..."

"Apakah kau ingat dengan kegiatan kita yang akhirnya dihukum oleh Laksamana Kawano ?"

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Apakah kau ingat pada saat kita bertiga tertipu oleh makanan buatan Isokaze ?"

"Hei... Apa maksudmu..."

"Samidare, apakah kau ingat pada saat kita bertiga menang pertempuran pertama kita ?"

"Laksamana Fujiwara..."

"Apakah kau mengingatnya ?"

"Diam !"

Samidare langsung menembak Tamotsu, namun meleset. Tamotsu langsung tersenyum dan berkata,

"Kau benar-benar mengingatnya... Tubuhmu mengingatnya..."

"Mengapa... Aku sudah mengarahkannya kepada dirimu... Mengapa... Meleset ?" ujar Samidare bingung

"Samidare, kau pasti tidak akan lupa makan malam pertama kita ? Di mana aku menghancurkan _Nabe_ buatan kita."

"Siapa... Siapa..."

"Apakah kau ingat pertengkaran kita hanya karena bunga ?"

"Laksamana Fujiwara..."

"Apakah kau ingat pada betapa bodohnya diriku pada saat menyatakan perasaanku padamu ? Yang membuat Takeshi sendiri meledek diriku selama seminggu penuh."

"..."

"Apakah kau ingat betapa bahagianya dirimu pada saat aku meminang dirimu ?"

"Tamotsu..."

Air mata mulai mengalir dari mata Samidare. Ia berusaha mengingatnya, namun ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya. Kin yang melihat itu langsung berteriak,

"Samidare ! Mengapa pria itu masih hidup ?!"

"Aku... Aku..." ujar Samidare panik

"Bunuh penjahat tersebut !"

"Aku..."

"Samidare, lakukan sekarang !"

Samidare melihat ke arah Kin, lalu ke arah Tamotsu. Tangan bergetar dengan hebat karena panik. Tamotsu mengetahuinya dan langsung berkata,

"Samidare..."

"Laksamana Fujiwara..." ujar Samidare

"Aku akan memberitahumu ini..."

"Walaupun kau melupakan diriku..."

"..."

"Walaupun kau melupakan persahabatan kita bertiga."

"..."

"Walaupun kau melupakan rasa cintaku kepada dirimu..."

"Laksamana Fujiwara..."

"Walaupun kau membunuhku di sini..."

"..."

"Aku akan tetap mencintai dirimu."

"Tidak... Aku..."

"Aku akan terus mengingat senyummu pada saat mencoba kue Mamiya. Aku akan mengingat tangisanmu di tengah hujan yang turun. Aku akan mengingat wajah kesalmu karena Suzukaze. Aku akan mengingat wajah bahagiamu."

"Aku..."

"Aku akan mengingat semuanya... Aku akan mengingat semua hal mengenai dirimu, malaikat kesayanganku."

"Aku... Aku.."

"Bunuh orang itu sekarang !" teriak Kin

"Aku tidak bisa... Aku... Aku..." ujar Samidare yang semakin panik

"Aku akan... Mengingat dirimu... Samidare..." ujar Tamotsu

"Tidak.. Aku..."

"Jadi, dapatkah kau mengingat senyum ini... Samidare. Dan terus ingatlah, aku akan mengawasi dirimu dan tetap mencintai dirimu apa adanya." ujar Tamotsu sembari tersenyum.

"Bunuh dia sekarang juga !" teriak Kin sekali lagi dan kali ini lebih keras

Samidare langsung menutup matanya, dan menarik pelatuk pistolnya. Ia dapat mendengar peluru yang mengenai kepala Tamotsu, dan merasakan darah yang mengalir dari kepala Tamotsu. Ia membuka matanya, dan melihat senyum dari Tamotsu. Sangat tenang. Samidare langsung berjalan ke arah Tamotsu dan mulai menangis,

"Mengapa... Aku..."

"Samidare, cepat kemari" ujar Kin

"Kenapa Tamotsu... Kenapa kau..."

"Tch, sepertinya ia mulai sadar..." ujar Kin

"Atau mungkin cinta yang murni dari Tamotsu dapat menyadarkan Samidare walaupun hanya sementara saja." ujar Hakai

Kin sangat terkejut mendengar hal tersebut. Ia melihat ke belakang dan menemukan Hakai duduk di kursinya. Ia melihat dengan jelas bercak darah di wajah dan tangannya. Hakai tersenyum dan berkata,

"Apa yang kita punya di sini."

"Kau..." ujar Kin

"Aku mencium bau yang sama seperti laksamana wanita tersebut... Laksamana yang telah menjual Kashima... Fufufufufufu."

"Kau... Hakai, Laksamana Abyssal !"

"Kau sudah mengenal diriku, baguslah."

"Samidare, kemari cepat !"

"..."

"Samidare !"

"Ups, memangnya dia akan mendengarkan dirimu ?"

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Dia sudah hancur... Secara jiwa, dan juga raga... Karena kehilangan suami tercintanya."

"Apa..."

"Seseorang yang sudah hancur jiwa dan pikirannya... Sangat indah..."

"Samidare..."

Kin mendadak merasakan seseorang menahan tangannya. Ia melihat ke belakangnya dan melihat mata Samidare yang kosong. Ia pun tersenyum, namun sangat menyedihkan. Samidare langsung berkata,

"Sayang, ayo kita lanjutkan..."

"Samidare, di depan kita..." ujar Kin

"Depan kita ?"

"Samidare..."

"Kau sebaiknya menjawabnya... Karena kau adalah suami dari Samidare sekarang." ujar Hakai sembari melewati Samidare dan Kin.

"Sayang, kau kenapa ?" tanya Samidare

"Aku..." ujar Kin yang langsung disela oleh Hakai

"Oh iya, aku menghancurkan pabrikmu. Di sana sangat kotor, dan menyebalkan mengerti." ujar Hakai

"Apa... Hei, Samidare..." ujar Kin panik

"Ayo... Ayo... Agar... Tamotsu-san senang... Ayo... Ayo..." ujar Samidare sembari tertawa

Hakai tersenyum dan langsung menghilang. Walaupun demikian, Kin dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas,

"Sampai berjumpa lagi... Itu pun jika kau masih hidup... Ahahahahahaha..."

* * *

Hakai sudah jauh dari Iwagawa dengan tubuh Akashi yang terkulai lemas di tangannya. Di sana, ia bertemu dengan Anemone yang sudah menunggu dirinya. Melihat hanya Akashi yang bersama Hakai, ia langsung bertanya,

"Bukankah kau akan membawa Samidare kemari ? Dengan tambahan Akashi."

"Biarkan saja." ujar Hakai

"Huh ?"

"Wajah yang ditunjukkan oleh Samidare... Sangat indah... Dan cantik..."

"Hakai-san ?"

"Ah... Maaf, aku terbawa suasana tadi."

"Haah... Apa yang akan kita lanjutkan berikutnya ? Membombandir lawan ?"

"Tidak."

"Huh ? Kau yakin ?"

"Dia yang akan menghancurkannya... Aku yakin itu... Karena dia sudah... Hancur."

Anemone hanya menghela nafas saja mendengar jawaban dari Hakai. Hakai kemudian langsung meminta Anemone untuk pergi terlebih dahulu karena ia masih ingin memperhatikan tempat tersebut. Setelah Anemone cukup jauh, ia tertawa dan berkata,

"Aku yakin kalian semua akan lebih membenciku lagi... Tetapi, itulah diriku."

Hakai kembali tertawa dengan keras dan kemudian berkata,

"Apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka ? Aku tidak tahu... Mungkin... Akan lebih hancur... Ahahahahahaha... Agar mereka merasakannya... Penderitaan dari Ooyodo... Penderitaan Asami."

Hakai langsung menutup matanya, dan tersenyum. Dan tepat pada saat Hakai membuka matanya, warna matanya berubah menjadi merah darah. Ia langsung berkata,

"Sampai berjumpa kembali di kesempatan berikutnya... Ahahahahahaha."

* * *

HakunoKazuki di sini

Ummm... Bagaimana yang menjelaskannya... Aku kehabisan kata-kata...

Sudahlah, yang harus dilakukan hanya menerimanya saja.

Namun, bila ingin memberikan komentar silakan saja diberikan. Tapi, jangan lupa norma dalam memberikan komentar ya !

Sampai jumpa di kesempatan berikutnya !


End file.
